


Back To Reality

by guitypleasure052016



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitypleasure052016/pseuds/guitypleasure052016
Summary: You're a single mother living in Tacoma. You and your husband had two kids together but you never felt the spark or electricity between the two of you. This eventually caught up to the two of you and you divorced. You have two beautiful children, a 12 year old son and a 7 year old daughter. While they live with you during the week, they spend the weekend with their father and his 19 year old live in girlfriend. You decide to start bartending again since your weekends have freed up. You were mainly working out of local bars, until one of your co-workers recommended you pick up a shift at the local Samcro clubhouse as they needed extra hands for a party they were having that weekend with some out of town guests. You accepted the offer and went to the bar expecting to work a shift and go home but that was the furthest from the truth as you finally felt that spark you had always been waiting for.





	Back To Reality

You were finishing up your shift at the diner, getting ready to go pick up your kids from school when you got the text from your co-worker Nina, informing you that the Samcro Clubhouse was having another party. You smiled to yourself and sent her a quick reply, informing her that you were indeed free and would definitely work the party. You were so lost in your thoughts that you were startled when the passenger door of your jeep slammed shut. Looking over with a smile, you greeted your two children. Your son Evan looked at you with a confused look on his face, wondering what you were so excited about on your phone when you were constantly yelling at him to stop looking at his. Your young daughter Stephanie was chattering away in the backseat of your car excited about a game that she and her friends had played that day.

"You guys have a good day at school"?, you asked your children. Your son shrugged and mumbled incoherently in response while your daughter regaled you with the tale of the new student in the classroom. You smiled to yourself and drove towards your home, enjoying the moment with your little ones. About an hour later you had them out of their school clothes and ready to go to their father's for the weekend. When he arrived at your home to pick them up, your daughter ran out the door and into her father's arms. Your son strolled out behind her tapping away on his phone. You took a deep breath before walking out the door to greet your ex husband and discuss the details of the kids drop off on Sunday. After getting the kids settled in the car, he turned and politely nodded at you.

"Are we doing the usual drop off at 6 on Sunday", he asked.

"Sure, that sounds good. Have a nice weekend", you responded while leaning into the car to give both of your children a peck on the cheek. Your ex-husband then hopped in the car, waved and drove away. You dryly smiled back at him and quickly walked back into the house, making sure not to roll your eyes until you were totally out of their sight. As happy as you were that the two of you were able to get along for the sake of co-parenting, you did notice the lack of passion from your union carried over after your marriage had dissolved. You didn't want to be getting in constant arguments with him but you secretly wished he would show something, any type of feeling towards you. You sighed, pushing the useless thoughts out of your head and went to take a shower before getting ready to work that night.

About an hour later you were finally ready. You had pulled your hair back in a tight ponytail, perfect to keep your hair out of your face while working the bar. You had on simple make up, as you didn't want to look like one of those crow eaters who were ALWAYS hanging around. You slid on a pair of black jeans, a snug blue button down shirt with the top two buttons undone, and a pair of black ankle boots. Sure it wasn't exactly an eye catching outfit, but you weren't exactly looking to catch the eye of any of the guys there. Well there was the one, but you already had his attention anyway so there was no need to try that hard. You smirked to yourself at the thought of how your evening would end and then headed out the door, ready for your night to begin.

About three hours later, you were in the thick of the madness that came with the Samcro parties but you were in your element and you were loving it. You and Nina had planted yourselves behind the bar, pouring and serving drinks left and right. The two of you passed drinks to the partygoers coming up to the bar and were sending the newbies with trays of drinks to the Sons sitting around the clubhouse. After sending out a tray of beers to one of the tables, you prepared the VIP tray for the corner table. They always asked for you or Nina to make their drinks because they knew you wouldn't fuck them up like the nervous newbies. You poured each drink, and then put the bottle on the tray as you knew from previous times they would finish them off quickly. You picked the tray up, looked towards Nina to confirm that she was alright, and brought the tray over to the farthest table from the bar. The men quieted down as you walked up to their table. The president and vice president of both the Tacoma and Charming charters were sitting at this table so you knew they were probably discussing club business. You had been coming around long enough to know that club business was top secret, so the immediate silence didn't surprise you. You placed the tray on the table and checked to make sure they didn't need anything else.

Jax, the blonde pretty boy vice president of the Charming charter, responded with a wink, "I think we're good darlin'. You always take good care of us".

"Just flag me or one of the girls down if you need anything else", you replied while accepting the large cash tip he handed to you. You gave them a polite smile and turned around, shoving the money into your bra and heading back to the bar with Nina. Jax was always throwing flirtatious comments your way, well more specifically towards any girl that walked his way. You rolled your eyes at the attention of the younger man. He was cocky and very sure of himself but he was much too young for you and not your type at all. Besides you had your sights set on another man at the table, however you knew that he would not throw a simple glance your way, at least not with anybody else around.

As you took your place back behind the bar, you quickly fell back into pace creating orders and sending them out to the waiting patrons. As insane and fast paced as everything was going, you lived for the excitement that came with it. While you were a mom and caregiver all day every day during the week, on these weekends you felt young and vibrant again. You'd been coming around long enough that the regulars knew who you were and always watched your back, even though you could kick some ass if needed. You normally didn't have an issue as you gave off the "don't fuck with me, I don't have time for you" vibe and like you said the regulars knew you were there to work. You were not a crow eater and never would be. The only time you had any problem was with the occasional out of towner who had been served one two many and unfortunately for the blustering idiot heading your way, you were about to show him why you were not one to be messed with.

You had stepped around the bar to grab a couple of bottles that had fallen onto the floor, picking them up to throw into the garbage. When you bent over to grab the final stray bottle, you felt a hand latch onto your ass. You felt the rage boil up inside and took a deep shuddering breath before whipping around and quickly smashing the empty beer bottle against the offending arm. You gave the forward man a once over. He was dumb, drunk, and what a much younger naive version of you might have considered attractive. You noticed he didn't have the typical patches sewn onto his kutte that would let you know what charter he was from, making you assume that he was a prospect. What set him apart from the other prospects now was the bloody steadily dripping out of the jagged cut marks that now covered his arm.

"You stupid fucking whore", the man bellowed while stepping towards you, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you've got a lot of nerve messing with a Son like that". Before he could continue with his idiotic tirade, you interrupted him by grabbing the side of his head and slamming his face into the bar. While he was recovering from the shock of your blow, you shoved him down onto the ground and then kicked him in the stomach as hard as you could. You squatted down next to the now beaten and battered man until you were able to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me you little piece of shit", you growled, "I'm not going to tell you who I am because you don't deserve to know my name but I do promise you that if you so much as glance in my direction ever again, you'll be getting a lot worse than this here and besides you're not a Son yet kid". You stood up, straightened your blouse, and fixed your ponytail. While initially the entire room was enthralled with the events going on before them, they quickly went back to their drinks. Two of the regular members of the Tacoma charter who you knew as Happy and Kozik jogged over towards you. They both looked like they were recovering from a fit of laughter.

Kozik put a hand on shoulder and jokingly checked in with you, "I was going to offer to take care of this guy for you but you can clearly handle yourself there killer. You should teach some of our new guys your fighting moves".

"Oh you know it boys. I'm Rocky Balboa over here", you exclaimed while flexing and kissing your muscles. While the two of you talked, Happy had grabbed the prospect by his sleeve, picking him up and dragging him out the door, dumping the angry man outside of the clubhouse.

"Good job", Happy told you with a quick nod as he returned to his waiting beer and crow eater across the room.

"Agreed", Kozik laughed as he walked over to rejoin his brothers. Finally you were able to return to your work and got back to cleaning up the bar, returning to your partner in crime behind the bar who was practically overflowing with excitement as she loved when your inner badass came out. You smacked her side with one of the towels you were cleaning with and winked at her, both of you getting back to work.

It was one thirty in the morning when you finally made it back to your home. You relished the calm and quiet after the long crazy night and quickly stripped all of your sweaty, sticky, smelly clothing off of your body and hopped in the shower. You turned the water on as high as it could go without scalding your skin and stepped under the heavenly stream. You grabbed your coconut body wash, shampoo, and conditioner and washed your body and hair until you felt completely clean. After getting out of the shower, you used a towel to dry off your body. You slipped on a pair of lace underwear, silk pajama shorts, and a silk camisole. Your hair was still slightly damp from the shower and hung in wavy strands around your face. When you heard the key turn in the lock along with the side door opening, you gave yourself a once over in the mirror. You strolled into the kitchen and came face to face with the man you had purposely been avoiding all night long.

Seeing Clay standing in your kitchen always made you laugh as he seemed to take up the entire room. Before you had a chance to continue that thought he had crossed the room, closing the distance between you. Grabbing your face between his hands, his lips met yours roughly and you moaned into the kiss, your body filling with ecstasy as you had been waiting for this moment all night long. He backed the two of you up against the counter. You felt his two large hands grab your sides and he lifted you up, placing you on the edge of the counter. You took the opportunity to wrap your legs around his torso, pulling him as close to you as possible. His one hand left your side, and slipped under your camisole, finding its way to your chest. HIs rough hand cupped your breast and squeezed. You took in a sharp intake of breath, and your head rolled back, providing him with room to move his lips from your mouth to your neck as he placed wet sloppy kisses along your hot skin. With each kiss, you lost control more and more to the point where you forgot where on the counter you were sitting. When you tried to shift your body to move closer to him, you moved the wrong way and your ass suddenly landed in the sink. After the initial shock, the both of you could not stop laughing and he quickly scooped you up out of the sink and placed you on the ground.

"Now you're just spoiling me tonight (Y/N), he teased while walking over and sitting at your kitchen table, "First I got to see you beat the piss out of that annoying new prospect and now I get a front row seat to that sexy little ass of yours falling into your sink". You rolled your eyes and shook your head as you walked over to the fridge to grab the both of you a beer, placing his on the table in front of him.

"Thanks darling", he replied, "Now how's that pretty little ass of yours feeling? Does it need a rub down".

"Hmmm I might have to take you up on that offer", you responded while walking over and sitting on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck before asking him about the prospect who you had roughed up earlier that evening.

"Don't you worry about that kid (Y/N), he'll be fine except for some bumps and bruises. He's going to be more pissed off when he finds out he's been put on transport duty for the next few weeks. We should have you break in all of our new prospects", he chuckled while draping his arm across your lap, rubbing up and down your legs. You spent some time catching up, updating each other on what was going on in each of your lives. When you were done talking, you felt the silence fill the air and you looked down at him with a smirk on your face.

"Want to take this party to the bedroom now Mr. Morrow", you questioned flirtatiously. A growl came from his throat as he quickly stood up from his chair, and threw you over his shoulder. You protested jokingly and he slapped you on the ass while carrying you back to the bedroom. When he walked in the door he tossed you down on the bed. After you landed, he grabbed your ankles and pulled you to the bottom of the bed. Clay reached up your legs grabbing the sides of your shorts and quickly pulled them down your legs before throwing them across the room. He groaned in appreciation at the sight of you in just your top and your panties before quickly reaching up and snatching your underwear off of your body as well.

"Take off that top and lay back on the bed, now", he ordered you as he walked across the room to hang up his kutte and to take off his own clothing. You smiled to yourself and quickly complied, stripping off your shirt and scooting up the bed. Your body was practically overflowing with a combination of excitement and desire as you watched Clay undress. The feeling between your thighs intensifying as what you'd been waiting for all evening was finally about to occur.

When you woke up in the morning, you were disappointed but not surprised to find that the space next to you was empty. You sighed and got up from your bed, grabbing your discarded clothing from the night before and throwing them in the hamper. You grabbed a clean towel from the closet and went to take a nice hot shower. As you washed your body, you tried to wash the intruding thoughts away. You knew what this was. You knew it wasn't a real relationship. He had a wife, and a family, and a club, and a life back in Charming that he wouldn't be giving up for you. You weren't naive enough to ever think he would but it did frustrate you that you were only able to be together in the privacy of your own home. The only time that the two of you were able to see each other was when he was in town on club business and even then he wanted things to be discreet.

The first night you met, Clay was outside smoking when he saw you heading out the door to walk home. He quickly put out his cigarette, waking over to you and introducing himself. You normally ignored the attentions of the partygoers but there was something about the older man that caught your eye. He questioned why you were walking home instead of getting a ride and you explained to him that your house was right around the corner so it didn't make sense to drive. Even though you assured him that you had made this walk plenty of times, he insisted on walking you home anyway. When you arrived back at your home after the short walk, Clay asked if he could stay for a drink. One drink led to four and he ended up spending the night. Actually no sleeping occurred that night, as the two of you spent the entire evening exploring one another's bodies. That passion and electricity that you had been yearning for as long as you could remember finally coursed through your veins as you laid with this strong dangerous man.

That was about two years ago and even though the two of you had been together countless times since then, he still insisted that you were completely discrete, even from the members of his own club. So the two of you had a process for whenever he was in town. When you were at the clubhouse, the two of you barely acknowledge each other as to not cause any whispers. While serving the VIP table their drinks, you would slip your spare key under Clay's drink. At the end of the night when he could sneak away, he would walk down the street to your house, making sure to leave his bike at the clubhouse so nobody would know he was gone. He would come in the side door and the two of you would enjoy your night together, catching up on all that had happened in your lives before enjoying a long filled with rough passionate sex. You were always a little peeved that he would leave before you woke up, but you knew that it was either have him this way or not have him at all. Sure you only saw each other every couple of months but the passion that he awoke in your body was worth it. You always finished those weekends feeling like a brand new woman, someone with a renewed zest for life.

When you had finished getting dressed after the shower, you went out to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast and saw that your spare key was not sitting on the counter. This meant that he planned on returning that evening. You knew he couldn't and wouldn't give you an exact time of when he'd be coming around as the club life was unpredictable so you decided to keep yourself busy while you waited for him to come around. Realizing that he wouldn't stopping by while it was still light out, you decided to get some necessary shopping done while your kids weren't around.

It was now eight o'clock at night and you had finished every errand and chore on your to do list. You were going stir crazy, having to wait around for Clay to stop by so you decided that you would distract yourself by getting dressed up to surprise him. About an hour later you had finally settled on an outfit. You had taken the time to straighten your hair, letting it hang down and frame your face perfectly. You pulled on a black thong over your long freshly shaven legs. You grabbed your favorite black bra from your drawer, the one that made your boobs two sizes larger. You dug in the very back of your closet to find the dress you were looking for, a dress that would be considered "scandalous" if you wore out in public It was a bodycon dress that you hadn't worn since before you got married. It was fire engine red with a sweetheart neckline. It clung to and accentuated each and every curve of your body and you knew that it would drive Clay absolutely crazy. Slinging on a pair of black heels, you walked out to the kitchen to grab two beers. You placed one on the table and then popped the cap off of the other, sitting down at the table and waiting for your man to arrive.

You were suddenly jolted awake by the feeling of a large hand rubbing your back. Apparently you had fallen asleep while waiting up for Clay. It was two thirty in the morning and finally he was there, standing in front of you. You stood up from the chair stretching feeling incredibly stiff after falling asleep in a kitchen chair. He chuckled, wiping the stray hair out of your face and using his thumb to brush the small droplet of droll from the side of your mouth. Normally you would simply be excited that he was there with you but his calm and cavalier attitude was honestly pissing you off. You rolled your eyes, and stomped across the kitchen, grabbing a cold beer from the fridge. You took the cap off and took acouple of swigs.

"Christ (Y/N), I've been here for all of three minutes and you're already pissed off", Clay groaned from behind you.

"I think I have the right to be annoyed Morrow. I get that I'm just the broad you bang when you're in town but I'm certainly not one of those crow eaters. If you didn't want to come by please don't stop by just for a pity fuck", you replied with an icy tone.

"Fuck (Y/N). I get it from my club. I get it from my wife. I get it from my stepson and now I'm getting it from you. I'm sorry I'm fucking late. Shit went crazy with the club and I had to take care of that first. Then all of the guys wanted to have a celebratory drink afterwards so I'm late. You don't need to be a bitch about it", he bellowed back at you, face red with anger.

"Well you could've left me a voicemail. Sent a text. Done anything to let me know so I wouldn't be sitting here like an asshole dressed up for a man who might never show up", you sighed as you slipped off your shoes and walked into the living room, collapsing onto the couch. Clay took several gulps of his beer and followed you out into the living room.

"Shit, you know I can't do that. My brothers are family but they're also gossip whores. Sure what happens on a run stays on a run but that shit will get back to my Old Lady and she will literally chop my balls off, especially when she finds out I've been coming back to see you", he explained while placing his hands on his hips, clearly exasperated. . You could tell he was trying his hardest not to yell again and you gestured for him to sit down on the couch next to you. He placed his beer on the table and sat down close to you. Feeling your resolve weaken, you scooted over until you were next to him, draping your legs over his own and leaning into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him

"Listen (Y/N), I don't like apologizing to people, but I'm sorry if I made you feel like a pity fuck cause that's not true at all", he began, "I enjoy our time together, it's one of my favorite parts of coming out to Tacoma, but this can't be anything more than it is".

"I know Clay and I'm ok with that, I really am, it's just fucking hard sometimes", you replied while looking down, playing with the patches on his kutte.

"You think this is easy on me sweetheart", he answered while placing his hand under your chin and raising your head to look into his eyes, "I hate having to watch when other guys try to hit on you. I wanted to kill that fucking prospect who touched you the other night. Even though I did enjoy watching you kick that little twerp's ass".

"Oh really", you teased, the smile finally returning to your face, "It turn you on a little to see me beat the shit out of that twenty year old asshole?".

"It absolutely turns me on (Y/N), you're such a badass, it's hot as fuck", he murmured as he moved his head down, pressing his lips into your neck and inhaling, "Shit badass and you always smell like a damn tropical island. You're perfect". Your smile grew even wider as you felt him grow hard beneath of you. Smirking at the effect you had at him, you slid out of his arms, off the couch, and onto the floor. He looked at you in confusion until you kneeled in front of him. You reached your arms up his legs, unbuckled his belt, and pulled his pants and boxers down his body until his large, hard member sprung up. A devilish grin spread across your face as you took him in your mouth, your own way of apologizing for being so angry. Clay grinned, and grabbed his beer, relaxing back on the couch to enjoy.

About two hours later, the two of you had finally made it to the bedroom, after going at it in the living room, the kitchen, the hallway, hell even the laundry room. You tried every position in the book and had both had too many orgasms to count, so by the time you actually reached the bedroom the both of you were absolutely exhausted. Clay was laying on his side with one arm tucked under his head and the other arm wrapped around your torso, pulling your naked body against him. You felt him dozing off behind you, so you wiggled your ass against his groin. He groaned in response to the sudden stimulation and you turned around in his arms until you were face to face. You pucker your lips, kissing him gently on the lips. You felt him smile against your lips and pull you closer.

"Clay", you moaned, "You're falling asleep on me and I need to take a shower. I feel sticky and gross".

"No let's stay here. I like you and I like this bed", he responded sleepily.

"Well I like you and this bed too", you responded with a giggle, "but unless you want to piss me off again like earlier, you need to let me get up and take a shower. If you're good, maybe I'll even let you join". He opened his eyes and looked down at you as you licked your lips. A mischievous look came over his face and he quickly sat up in bed, throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you into the bathroom. You squealed in delight and he slapped you on the ass before placing you down on the cold tile floor.

"Get in the shower (Y/N), now that you're all dirty, let me help make you get clean", he ordered. You swatted him on the chest before wrapping your arms around him, bringing your body close to him. You could feel his excitement grow and you raised your eyebrows at him.

"You're a dirty old man, you know that Morrow", you replied flirtatiously. He growled and lifted you up, stepping into the shower with you in his arms, your legs wrapped around his torso. When he put you down, your feet had barely touched the ground before his lips were on yours, kissing you passionately and pushing you against the shower wall. Your tongues fought a battle for dominance until you finally relented, letting him take control of the kiss and of you. When you finally broke for air, Clay spun you around and placed his hand on your shoulder, pushing you down so you were bending over, hands pressed against the wall. His hand caressed your ass, before he lined himself up and entered you quickly. You gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness and reached a hand around to hold onto him, bracing yourself as he began to thrust in and out of you. Between the sound of skin slapping together, the feeling of Clay perfectly filling you, and his fingers digging into the hot flesh of your behind, you were practically racing towards your orgasm at full speed. It was surprising that you still had it in you after such a long and strenuous evening but as you reached your climax, he reached his own and came inside of you. As you both came down from the high of your quickie in the shower, he pulled himself out of you, turned you around, and held you in his arms. You rested your head on his chest, catching your breath before looking up at him and smiling, in complete and total bliss.

"Now (Y/N), let's actually take that shower cause if we stay here like this much longer, I'm going to have to fuck you again and my heart will actually give out", he chuckled while removing his arms from your sides and turning around to turn the shower on. Thankfully his large body blocked the stream of water from hitting you right away, giving it time to warm up. You suddenly began to laugh and he looked over his shoulder at you, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I-I just remembered", you attempted to explain through fits of laughter, "The only shower supplies I have are coconut scented. I don't buy anything else".

He threw his head back in frustration and groaned, "Damn it (Y/N), I'm going to get so much shit from the guys for smelling like a damn pina colada". You stood there and looked up at him, waiting to see what he wanted to do before he relented and held out his hands.

"Just give me the fucking soap sweetheart, better a coconut than sex and sweat ", he sighed while rolling his eyes. You smirked and grabbed a washcloth from the hook.

"Turn around old man, let me wash your back", you ordered with a serious look on your face, showing you meant business.

"Yes ma'am", he responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch it Morrow", you warned with a wink, swatting his side with the wash cloth. He turned around, ready to tell you off as well but one look at the gleam in your eye told him better. He smirked and turned around, letting you rub the coconut shower gel up and down his body.

The sunlight streaming in through your window woke you. You stretched your limbs, feeling sore but smiling at the memory of why your body was aching this morning. The smile from your face faded when you looked at the empty space in the bed next to you. However your interest was piqued when you saw something sitting on the bedside table next to the empty space. You crawled across the bed towards the table and saw three items. The first was a cup of coffee in a travel mug to keep it warm. You sipped on the hot liquid, enjoying the feeling of it sliding down your throat, and warming up your insides. The second item was your spare house key. The third item was a note.

You smiled to yourself and picked up the note reading the rough handwriting, "I had to leave the meet the guys but I left you some coffee. I'll see you next time". You folded the note and held it close to your chest. They were simple words, but words from the man who lit a fire inside of you. Smiling to yourself, you continued to fold the paper into the smallest piece you possibly could and placed it in the box in the back of your closet. The box that now contained the note and the red dress you had worn the night before, the dress that no other man would see on your body. After returning the box to its hiding spot, you stepped back out into the bedroom, getting dressed and readying yourself for the day before you. As much as you wished the weekend would never end, it was over and now it was time to get back to reality.


End file.
